Mew ChatRoom
by WatchingYou
Summary: The Characters of Tokyo mew mew discover a great power... Chat rooms! Madness and Embarrassment are insured.
1. The Chatroom

Name: Mew Chat-Room

Genre: Humor!

Summery: The Characters of Tokyo mew mew discover a great power... Chat rooms! Madness and Embarrassment are insured.

Note: A few jokes might relate to my other Tokyo mew mew story.

Disclaimer: I don't own the show!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- --

Online Message: Strawberry has logged on.

**Strawberry: **Hi, is anyone on?

**Strawberry: **I Guess not...

Online Message: Monkey-Girl has logged on.

**Strawberry: **Pudding? Is that you?

**Monkey-Girl: **you bet it is, and your Ichigo!

**Strawberry: **yay, it's me...

Online Message: Alien-Hunk has logged on!

**Alien-Hunk: **Hi!

**Strawberry: **Kish? Is that you?!

**Alien-Hunk: **Of course kitten!

**Strawberry: **Don't call me that! And the account name "Alien-Hunk" Is dumb.

**Alien-Hunk: **It's a great name!

**Monkey-Girl: **I see your boyfriend logged on!

**Strawberry: **He's not my boyfriend! Masaya is, I love him!

**Alien-Hunk: **I hate him...

Online message: Alien-Hunk has logged off.

**Strawberry: **Oh no, i bet Kish went to hurt Masaya!

Online message: Strawberry has logged off.

**Monkey-Girl: **I'm All alone!

Online message: Short 'n' sweet has logged on, Better/then/you has logged on.

**Short 'N' Sweet: **Kish told me about this place! Is he still here?

**Monkey-Girl: **He logged off and who are you?

**Short 'N' Sweet: **I'm Tart.

**Monkey-Girl: **Taru-Taru!

**Short 'N' Sweet**: AHHH! It's you!

**Monkey-Girl: **Who's Better/Then/you?

**Better/Then/You: **Take a guess.

**Monkey-Girl: **Mint!

**Better/Then/You: **Yes, Where did Ichigo go, do you know pudding?

**Monkey-Girl: **She left because she thought Kish was going to hurt Masaya.

**Short 'N' Sweet: **AHHH...

Online Message: Short 'n' Sweet has been disconnected.

**Monkey-Girl: **Taru-Taru is in trouble!

Online Message: Monkey-Girl has logged off.

**Better/Then/You: **Annoying Baka, she logged off.

Online Message: Strawberry has logged on, TheTraveler has logged on.

**Better/Then/You: **Who's TheTraveler?

**TheTraveler: **It's me, Masaya!

**Strawberry: **I Saved him from Kish! And who are you?

**Better/Then/You: **It's me Mint.

**Strawberry: **Where's Pudding?

**Better/Then/You: **She got worried and logged off when Tart got Disconnected.

Online Message: Alien-Hunk has logged on,

**Strawberry: **I justed kicked your and your back on?!

**Alien-Hunk: **You kicked my ? Do i have a ?

**Strawberry: **It's the censer.

**Alien-Hunk: **... Oh, well after you beat me I poofed back to my computer.

Online Message: TheTraveler has logged off, Monkey-Girl has logged on.

**Monkey-Girl: **Kish! Do you know what happened to Taru-Taru?

**Alien-Hunk: **Pai smashed his computer by mistake.

**Monkey-Girl: **Grrrr Pai is DEAD!

Online Message: Monkey-Girl has logged off

**Alien-Hunk: **I Guess that just leaves you and me kitten.

Online Message: Strawberry has logged off.

**Alien-Hunk: **That was rude.

**Better/Then/You: **I'm here you know.

**Alien-Hunk: **Really? I thought you left.

**Better/Then/You: **I didn't leave, you

Online Message: Better/Then/You has logged off.

**Alien-Hunk: **... That's not good, she wants to hurt me i bet. Oh well she has no idea where i am. So HA!

Online Message: Short 'N' Sweet has logged on.

**Short 'N' Sweet: **There you are Kish!

**Alien-Hunk: **How did you logged on?

**Short 'N' Sweet:** I poofed to one of those "Computer stores" And got a new on, Pai set it up. Oh and some girl with a bat is coming up to Talk to you. (A/n There some where on earth right now)

**Alien-Hunk: **Thats not good.

Online message: Alien-Hunk was Disconnected.

**Short 'N' Sweet: **Kish!

Online Message: Short 'N' Sweet has logged off. StrawBerry has logged on, Keys has logged on.

**Keys: **Hi, Ichgio

**Strawberry: **Who are you?

**Keys:** I'm Keiichiro

**Strawberry: **Oh, HI!

**Keys: **Ryou said That Mint was logged on and He wanted me to tell her that she has the next day off.

**Strawberry: **How would Ryou know?

**TheBoss: **I would know because I've been logged on the whole time...

**Strawberry: **You have? Why didn't you talk? And why does Mint get a day off?! Why didn't you just tell Mint herself insted of Haveing Key do it?

Online Message: TheBoss has logged off.

**Strawberry: **You can't run!

Online Message: Strawberry has logged off.

**Keys: **Oh well, I can call mint and tell her...

Online Message: Key's has logged off.


	2. More Chatroom goodness

Name: Mew ChatRoom!

Disclaimer: I don't own it and stuff

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----

Online Message: TheTraveler has logged on, Alien-Hunk has logged on, Strawberry has logged on.

**Strawberry: **Hi Masaya!

**TheTraveler: **Hi Ichigo.

**Alien-Hunk: **Hi kitten!!!

**Strawberry: **Hi Kish...

**Alien-Hunk: **TheTraveler? Your that Masaya punk! Your dead!

**TheTraveler: **You can't killed me though a computer Baka.

**Alien-Hunk: **But I did have Pai send a bug in your computer, It will shut down in 5

**Alien-Hunk: 4 3 2 1! **

Online Message: TheTraveler has been disconnected.

**Strawberry: **MASAYA! Your DEAD KISH!!!

Online Message: Strawberry has logged off.

**Alien-Hunk: **... Thats not good.

Online Message: Alien-Hunk has logged off, Monkey-Girl has logged on, Smart(Guy) has logged on, TheBoss has logged on.

**Monkey-Girl: **Hi Ryou!

**TheBoss: **Hi Pudding.

**Monkey-Girl: **Who's Smart(Guy)?

**Smart(Guy):** It's me Pai, you know the Alien you attacked yesterday.

**TheBoss: **So your here too? Why?

**Smart(Guy): **I had nothing to do because Tart is napping and Kish is being beat by Ichigo.

**Monkey-Girl: **Wake Taru-Taru up! I want him to log on!

**Smart(Guy): **Fine, it will be fun to see Tart get annoyed. Brb

**TheBoss: **What's Brb stand for?

**Monkey-Girl: ... **Your an idiot! Everyone knows that Brb stands for Be right Back! Even Pai knew that and He's an alien!

**TheBoss: **What ever...

**Monkey-Girl: **I Don't like this name any more, Brb Remember that means Be right back...

**TheBoss: **What ever just go change your name already.

Online Message: Monkey-Girl has logged off.

**Smart(Guy)**: Back, I woke up Tart.

Online Message: Short 'N' Sweet has logged on.

**Short 'N' Sweet: **She woke me up so where is she!?

**TheBoss: **She went to change her name...

**Short 'N' Sweet: **Annoying little.

Online Message: TheBoss has logged off, KillaGal has logged on.

**Killa::Gal: **yo, I'm back!

**Short 'N' Sweet: **Pudding? Thats you?!?!

**Smart(Guy): **That's a strange name.

**Killa::Gal: **Ya, It's me alright!

Online Message: Model-Wolf has logged on.

**Model- Wolf: **Hi.

**Killa::Gal: **yo, Zakuro What's up?

**Model- Wolf: **Who are you?

**Short 'N' Sweet: **That's pudding's new name.

**Killa::Gal: **Yep, Tart's right! It's me Pudding!

**Model- Wolf: **Who's Smart(Guy)

Online Message: Smart(Guy) Has logged off.

**Short 'N' Sweet: **That was Pai.

**Killa::Gal: **Why did Pai log off?

**Model- Wolf: **He logged off right when i was about to find out who he was.

**Short 'N' Sweet: **I g2g, I need to help Kish, he just got his butt beaten by Ichigo. Bye

**Killa::Gal: **Bye Taru-Taru!

Online Message: Short 'N' Sweet has logged off, Better/Then/You has logged on.

**Model- Wolf: **Better/Then/You? Oh no it's her...

**Better/Then/You: **Hi Zakuro! It's me Mint! Who's Killa::Gal?

**Killa::Gal **Yo, it's me pudding! I got a new name!

**Model- Wolf: **I already know it's you Mint...

**Better/Then/You: **Pudding your name is so strange and...

Online Message: Better/Then/You has been banned from the chat from by the Admen (A/n thats like the leader of the chat room or something)Model- Wolf.

**Killa::Gal: **Your the Admen?

**Model- Wolf: **ya, I will un-ban her later I g2g. I'm late for a modeling thing.

**Killa::Gal**: Bye, I guess i should get going to.

Online message: Model- Wolf has logged out. Killa::Gal has logged out.


	3. Funny stuff

Name: Mew ChatRoom!

Note: Do not send me reviews or messages about if this story is like others. Cause i got 5 words I-Don't-Give-a-Crap.

Warning: This Chapter has lots of stuff related to Ask the Mew Mews (my other story)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------- ---

Online Message Short 'N' Sweet has logged on, Alien-hunk has logged on, Smart(Guy) has logged on, Keys has logged on, TheBoss has logged on, TheTraveler has logged on.

**Keys: **Wow, all the boys are logged on.

**Short 'N' Sweet: **How cool!

**Alien-Hunk: **Hmmmmm, Hay who's TheBoss?

**TheBoss: **I'm Ryou idiot...

**Alien-Hunk: **Your the owner of the place my Kitten works at.

**TheTraveler: **She's mine, Back off punk.

**Alien-Hunk: **Everyone knows you were using her to make your old girlfriend jealous...

**TheTraveler**: What makes you say that?

**Alien-Hunk: **You said so...

**TheTraveler: **I Did not.

**Alien-Hunk: **Yes you did.

**TheTraveler**: I Did not

**Alien-Hunk: **Yes you did.

**TheTraveler**: I Did not

**Smart(Guy): **Don't fight like little kids...

**Keys: **Plus you did say that in 'Ask the Mew Mews"

**TheTraveler: **Oh ya...

Online Message: StarGirl101 has logged on, Darkest-Blue has logged on.

**Keys: **Who are you?

**TheTraveler: **Who are you?

**Alien-Hunk: **Who are you?

**TheBoss: **Who are you?

**Smart(Guy): **Who are you?

**Short 'N' Sweet: **Who are you?

**Darkest-Blue: **Change Darkest to Deep and you get your answer...

**Smart(Guy): **Deep Blue! You talk online?

**Darkest-Blue: **Ya, It's fun!

**Short 'N' Sweet: **Who's Stargirl101?

**StarGirl101: **What? You don't know me? If We where talking face to face I Would have tormented you by know...

**Alien-Hunk:** I Know who you are... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Online Message: Alien-Hunk has logged off.

**Smart(Guy): **It does not take much to do that to Kish...

**StarGirl101: **Hay Masaya, I'm going to send you a gift... It's a spider and a Gay hobo!

**TheTraveler: **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! It's you...

Online Message: TheTraveler has logged off.

**StarGirl101: **I Will get you all! You shall all fear me!

**TheBoss: **AHH!

**Smart(Guy): **AHHHHHH!

**Short 'N' Sweet: **AHHHHHHHHH!

**Darkest-Blue: **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**Keys: **Why is everyone going AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**StarGirl101: ** Look Bars, like that cellphone ad! ---/\

Online Message: TheBoss has logged off, Smart(Guy) has logged off, Darkest-Blue has logged off, Short 'N' Sweet has logged off.

**Keys: **???? What the hex... Oh well might as well fit in... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Online Message: Keys has logged off.

**StarGirl101: **Now the only thing with me is the loneliness of my soul...

**Loneliness-Of-My-Soul: **You talking to me?

**StarGirl101: **No, i thought i was alone. Who are you?

**Loneliness-Of-My-Soul: **I'm Lettuce!

**StarGirl101: **O.o Lettuce​?!?!? That is scary...

Online Message: StarGirl101 has logged off.

**Loneliness-Of-My-Soul: **I knew I should have picked a better name... Know i really am alone. I'm sad...

Online Message: Hop-Catz has logged on.

**Loneliness-Of-My-Soul: **Hi Berri (A/n did i spell that right?)

**Hop-Catz: **Who are you?

**Loneliness-Of-My-Soul: **Lettuce!

**Hop-Catz: **Wow, I don't know of anything scarier...

Online Message Huggy has logged on.

**Huggy: **I love you, I love everyone, I love the world.. I LOVE YOU!, I LOVE EVERYONE!

**Hop-Catz: **Maybe that is scarier!

**Loneliness-Of-My-Soul: **RUN! ITS A HIPPIE!

Online Message: Loneliness-Of-My-Soul has logged out, Hop-Catz has logged out.

**Huggy: **Can't we just get along?


	4. Girl Scouts

Disclaimer: I Don't own the show.

------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Online Message: Keys has logged on, Darkest-Blue has logged on.

**Keys: **Is everything going as planned?

**Darkest-Blue: **Yes, Soon we will meet are goal.

**Keys: **That's good, Very good.

**Darkest-Blue: **Are Kish, Tart, and Pai working on the plan like I said?

**Keys: **Yes, soon the Girl Scout troop we lead will have sold more cookies then any others!

**Darkest-Blue: **Good, very good!

Online Message: Alien-Hunk has logged on.

**Darkest-Blue: **Kish you are supposed to be selling cookies.

**Alien-Hunk: **I came to worn you, Ryou has a Girl Scout troop that is selling more cookies!

**Keys: **That loser…

Online Message Strawberry has logged on, TheBoss has logged on.

**TheBoss: **Ha, My scout troop has sold more then your's Deep Blue.

**Darkest-Blue: **But with my aliens teleporting from house we will sell more.

**Strawberry: **You guys run Girl Scout troops?!

**TheBoss: **Yes, we are competing for the glory of selling more cookies.

**Darkest-Blue: **Yes! And I will win the Glory and be King of cookies.

**Strawberry**: You guys are losers… Girl scouts what a bunch of idiots…

Online Message Strawberry has logged out, TheBoss has logged out, Darkest-Blue has logged out, Keys has logged out, Alien-Hunk has logged out, Model- Wolf has logged on, Better/Then/You has logged on.

**Better/Then/You: **HI! ZAKURO HOW ARE YOU?

**Model- Wolf: **Hi, I know you're happy to see me but you don't need to Type with caps on!

**Better/Then/You: **MY CAPS BUTTON IS STUCK! I CAN'T GET IT TO STOP! HA HA HA HA HA HA!

**Model- Wolf: **Freak………………….

**Better/Then/You: **I AM NOT A FREAK! Hay did you know that if you hold down shift with caps on you get lowercase letters.

**Model- Wolf: **Everyone knows that…

**Better/Then/You: **AHHHHHH… ANNOYING STICKY KEYS THING POPPED UP. IT'S EVIL I SAY!

**Model- Wolf: **Mint, Are you feeling ok? Your acting stupider then normal. And for you that's hard to do.

**Better/Then/You: **Ha! You feel for it, I'm not really mint I just hacked into her account.

**Model- Wolf: **Then who are you?

**Better/Then/You: **I will never say…

Online Message: Better/Then/You has logged out. Strawberry has logged on.

**Strawberry: **Is mint logged on? She said she would be logged on by now.

**Model- Wolf: **No, someone hacked into her account and just logged off.

**Strawberry: **Oh, Hay did you know Keys and Deep Blue, run a Girl Scout troop and are competing against Ryou's troop to see who can sell more cookies?

**Model- Wolf: **They are big losers…

Online message: Model- Wolf has logged out, Strawberry has logged out.


	5. TheHacker!

Name! Mew ChatRoom!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Show(s)!

Note: There is a small crossover this chapter with Danny phantom! Oh and this chapter will most likely be the last cause I really don't like this story anymore.

----------------------------------------------

Online Message: TheBoss has logged on, Loneliness-of-my-soul has logged on, and Strawberry has logged on.

**Loneliness-Of-My-Soul: **Hi Guys!

**TheBoss: **Hi…

**Strawberry: **HI GUYS!

Online Message: PhantomBoy101 has logged on.

**Strawberry: **Who are you?

**PhantomBoy101: **Hi, I'm Ryou's cousin, is he logged on?

**TheBoss: **That's me, Hi Danny how have you been?

**PhantomBoy101: **Good.

Online Message: Strawberry has logged out, Loneliness-Of-My-Soul has logged out. Random-Fangirl-1 has logged on.

**Random-Fangirl-1: **OMG! PHANTOM BOY I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU!

**TheBoss: **Does that happen to you a lot?

**PhantomBoy101: **Sometimes…

**Random-Fangirl-1: **I LOVE YOU!!!!!

Online Message: Model- Wolf has logged on.

**Random-Fangirl-1: **I LOVE YOU PHANTOM BOY! I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU!!!

Online Message: Random-Fangirl-1 has been ban by the admin Model- Wolf

**Model- Wolf: **I hate random fangirls….

**PhantomBoy101: **Thanks, that person was annoying.

**TheBoss: **Why do you have random fangirls?

**PhantomBoy101: **Because I'm just cool like that

**TheBoss: **What ever…

Online Message: TheBoss has logged off, Model- Wolf has logged off, Phantomboy101 has logged off, Killa::Girl has logged on, Strawberry has logged on, Better/Then/you has logged on, and TheHacker has logged on.

**Strawberry: **Hi Pudding, Hi Mint!

**Killa::Girl: **Hi! But who's the hacker?

**TheHacker: **Duh, I am the guy who hacked Better/Then/You's account.

**Better/Then/You: **That Was **YOU?! YOUR DEAD PUNK!**

**Strawberry: **Wow, mint's really mad. Hacker Dude tell us who you are or else!

**TheHacker: **You will never know! Oh and I sent a virus that will close this chat room in

10 minutes.

**Better/Then/You: **Tell me or I will track you down and hurt you so badly…

**TheHacker: **You could never hurt me Mint…

**Killa::Girl: **Well, it has too be someone smart to hack an account.

**Strawberry: **And for him to target mint and know her name and stuff it has to be someone we know.

**Killa::Girl:** But who could it be?

**Strawberry: **Maybe it's another one of the mew mew's…

**Killa::Girl: **No! Another one of us would never hurt mint like that…

**Strawberry: **Could it be Keiichiro?

**Killa::Girl: **No he's too nice.

**Strawberry: **Could it be…

**Killa::Girl: **RYOU!

**Strawberry: **Ya! Ryou is smart and a jerk!

**TheHacker: **Yes, you got it right!

**Better/Then/You: **But Ryou, why did you hack my account?

**TheHacker: **I wanted to see if you girls could figure out who it was. You need to be smart oh and the chat room really will shut down in 10 seconds.

**Strawberry: **So that really was virus!

**Better/Then/You: **Ryou your are

Online message: TheHacker has been disconnected, Better/then/you has be disconnected, Strawberry has been disconnected, Killa::Girl has been disconnected.

Online message: **Fatal Error!!! **Chat room shutting down …


End file.
